1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antiarrhythmic compositions. More specifically, the invention relates to certain 3-7-diheterabicyclo[3.3.1]nonanes and derivatives thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
3-azabicyclo[3.3.1]nonanes, including bicyclic systems with one heteroatom such as N, S and O and various derivatives, are known and are documented in the chemical literature. In a Chemical Reviews article, 1981, Vol. 81, No. 2, pages 149-174, entitled "Chemistry of 3-Azabicyclo[3.3.1]nonanes" by R. Jeyaraman and S. Avila the synthesis, stereochemistry, and reactions of such compounds are reviewed. This article acknowledges the close resemblance of aza- and diazaadamantanes in conformation and stereochemistry to the 3-azabicyclo[3.3.1]nonanes as a cause for significant progress in the azabicyclononane (ABN) studies. The article further acknowledges the ease of formation of 3-ABNs from simple ketones and aldehydes through the Mannich reaction without the involvement of complicated reaction conditions and reagents and the ready availability of a reactive carbonyl group in most of the ABNs prepared as important reasons for widespread studies on ABNs.
According to the existing chemical literature, some derivatives of 3-ABN have been found to possess useful biological activities. The observed biological activies have included potent analgesic properties and antitusive activities as well as antagonism to analgesic effects and even weak narcotic antagonism depending on the particular compound involved. Some have displayed local anesthetic activity and simple 3-ABN is reportedly effective against influenza infection. Other derivatives of 3-ABN have displayed powerful ganglioplegic and hypotensive properties. Several have been found to be sedatives, antipyretics, and psycholaleptic and hypoglycemic agents. Some 3,7-diazabicyclo[3.3.1]nonanes possess antiarrhythmic potencies.
The Chemical Reviews article further described the subclass of 3-thia-7-azabicyclo[3.3.1]nonanes as being of much less interest and identifies a series of diphenyl and/or diaryl substituted derivatives as having been prepared through the Mannich reaction. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,361 certain 3-thia-7-azabicyclo[3.3.1]nonanes and derivatives are disclosed and claimed as antiarrhythmic compounds.